Intuição
by Dudah
Summary: Uma voz chama Juliet para a realidade. Uma voz masculina, que ela conhece muito bem, mas parece pertencer a um passado distante. A bomba funcionou, trazendo a tona um passado que ela queria esquecer, e uma chance para todos eles recomeçarem.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Essa fic é para a Sarah, mesmo ela não entendendo hahahaha. **

**N/A: A primeira coisa que vocês precisam saber é que essa fic é completamente Suliet. Vai ter menção aos outros personagens, mas eu não vou focar nos problemas deles. Existem algumas frases que não soam bem em português para mim (principalmente na voz deles) e por isso algumas falas ou expressões estarão em Inglês. *Ainda não achei uma tradução boa o suficiente para "I got your back".**

**Todos os personagens (e maioria dos cenários) pertencem a Lost, ABC**

Ignorou toda a dor que sentia em seu corpo quando visualizou a bomba. Tudo aquilo tinha sido feito para que eles pudessem voltar para casa. E se a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida fosse dar a ele uma chance de sair daquela maldita ilha, ela faria. Sabia o quanto ele a amava, e o amava ainda mais por isso. E por esses mesmos motivos, pegou uma pedra que estava solta no chão, e bateu com toda força que ainda restava em seu corpo naquela maldita bomba.

_"C'mon your son of a bitch"_

Sentiu uma pressão vigorosa em seu ouvido. Ao seu redor tudo ficou branco. Uma luz extremamente forte a obrigou fechar os olhos. Seria isto a morte? Depois de tudo que ela passou, morreria naquela maldita ilha, sozinha e literalmente "no fundo do poço"? Deixou-se levar pela exaustão, e a última imagem que veio em sua mente, foi a de um sulista, com olhos verdes-esmeralda brilhantes e um sorriso que através de suas covinhas, mostrava o quanto a amava.

* * *

><p>"Juliet" Era um homem que falava. Um homem cuja voz ela conhecia muito bem, mas parecia estar em um passado muito distante. Uma dor invadiu seu peito e não pode explicar o motivo dessa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se com medo, desprotegida e sozinha.<p>

"Juliet." A voz do homem fazia-se mais clara.

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, para identificar onde estava. Não estava na Ilha, disso tinha certeza. Seria este o lugar _após a vida_ que todos questionam tanto? Mas a dor que pulsava nas palmas de suas mãos negava o fato de que ela estava morta. Mais do que nunca, sentia-se viva.

Escutou um barulho tocar, quase como um sino, e uma luz acendeu em sua frente. Era o aviso para apertar o sinto de segurança. Então, tudo fez sentido em sua mente.

Estava em um avião a caminho de mais uma cidade onde teria um encontro com futuros patrocinadores de seu trabalho_. _No dia anterior, estivera em outra cidade, em um jantar com representantes, e Edmund prometera que seria a última do mês. Mais uma de suas mentiras falhas.

Mas não fora no dia anterior que Jack, Kate e Daniel haviam saído de sua pequena casa na Vila Dharma para encontrar a mãe do físico? Não, ela tinha certeza, que estava em uma reunião insuportável, na qual Edmund não parava de flertar com a filha do dono da empresa.

Ao mesmo tempo a lembrança de tudo que ocorrera na Iniciativa Dharma parecia tão real. Era real. Ela tinha certeza disso. No fundo de seu coração sabia que não era parte de sua imaginação a vida que ela viveu com James.

James.

Foi por ele que ela detonou a maldita bomba. Ela estava disposta a apagar tudo que viveram nos últimos três anos para que ele estivesse a salvo, longe daquela maldita ilha. Jack disse que eles não se lembrariam de nada do que havia acontecido, por que então, não conseguia tirar de sua mente o rosto de James?

"Juliet." A mesma voz a chamou de novo, e pela primeira vez olhou para o homem que se encontrava ao seu lado.

Sabia que não existiria nenhuma possibilidade de ser James, mas não pode negar a decepção que sentiu ao encarar Edmund. De fato os dois estavam voltando de uma viagem de negócios... A reunião com os representantes havia sido em Sidney, e eles estavam a caminho...

Olhou para o encosto da cadeira a sua frente, e tirou a revista que a companhia aérea disponibilizava para a leitura.

Oceanic. Eles estavam a caminho de Los Angeles.

**N/A: Ultimamente têm surgidos novas e ótimas fics Suliet, e por isso resolvi postar a minha. Sei que ela ser em português diminui muito a quantidade de leitores e por isso resolvi postar apenas como um teste. Eu tenho umas 28000 palavras de continuação dessa fic já prontas, mais umas 20 cenas escritas sobre os dois (AU, 70's...). Se existe alguma pessoa que ainda lê fics em português sobre Suliet, é só dar sinal de vida e eu continuarei postando. Caso ao contrário... De qualquer jeito muito obrigada por ler até aqui. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo eu queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração a karivalentina que sugeriu que eu continuasse postando e sempre me apoiou. A verdade é que comecei a ler uma outra fic Suliet e não consegui parar, mas por causa do (a) Guest (obrigada pelo seu review) eu parei de ler a fic para revisar esse capítulo e postar. Ah sim, eu mudei o nome da fic em homenagem a música homônima de Oswaldo Montenegro. Sem mais delongas... **

James ainda conseguia sentir a mão dela escapando por entre seus dedos. Conseguia enxergar o medo que estava estampado em sua face. Conseguia escutar o grito que dera enquanto caía. Seu peito ainda parecia pesado e estava difícil de respirar.

Durante toda sua vida, tentou o máximo que pode se afastar de todas as pessoas. Todas elas iriam embora, o deixariam, e não havia motivo para mantê-las por perto. Mas com Juliet sempre foi diferente em relação a tudo. E agora, sentia um vazio dentro do seu corpo, uma sensação que não sentia desde que tinha oito anos de idade.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de queimado ao seu redor. Não tinha consciência do que fazia, apenas levantou e começou a andar. Observou o medo a sua volta, escutou o barulho da fuselagem do avião, mas não se concentrou em nada. Ignorou a dor, os gritos e o desespero das outras pessoas.

Não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, a única coisa que tinha certeza era que não estava em LAX.

Antes que pudesse perceber, agarrou Jack pelo colarinho de sua camisa Armani e deu um soco no rosto dele. O médico caiu na areia, e pela sua expressão não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.

"_Você estava errado_!" James urrou com toda a raiva que sentia dentro de si. "_Estamos na maldita Ilha onde começamos_." Algumas pessoas correram ao redor deles, mas ele não se importou. "_Você disse que podíamos impedir a construção da Swan e que nosso avião jamais cairia nesta ilha!_"

"Sawyer pare!" Era Kate que chegou correndo do meio da floresta e tentava se posicionar entre os dois homens. Contudo, mais uma vez, James avançou e acertou a mandíbula de Jack com seu punho cerrado. Imediatamente sentiu alguém o afastando do médico, era Sayid que o prendia.

"Você disse que nós não nos lembraríamos. E a culpa é sua" Kate tentava impedir o avanço de James em Jack, que evitava o olhar para o loiro. "A culpa é sua, por que nós todos lembramos."

"Desculpe-me..." Jack tentava achar alguma coisa para dizer. "Achei... Achei que deveríamos...".

"Você sempre acha, Jack. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: não funcionou."

"Não, Sawyer. Funcionou sim. Charlie está vivo, todos eles estão vivos, Juliet...".

"Não se atreva a dizer o nome dela, _your son of a bitch_." A raiva crescia dentro de James a cada palavra de Jack. Sua respiração estava pesada, e ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Queria gritar, queria matar Jack, queria chorar, e ao mesmo tempo não queria fazer nada. Soltando-se de Sayid deu um passo para trás.

"Sawyer!" A voz de Kate foi firme, chamando sua atenção pela primeira vez. Ela apontou para um ponto distante na praia, e ele acompanhou com o olhar.

Há alguns metros de distância avistou duas pessoas conversando. A mulher estava de costas, mas ele reconheceria aquele cabelo loiro em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Afastou-se de todas as pessoas que se reuniram para assistir a briga e andou em direção à mulher. Seu coração batia mais forte em seu peito, e o ar pareceu escapar de seu corpo por um segundo. Tinha a vontade de correr até ela, gritar seu nome, a abraçar e nunca mais deixá-la partir, mas alguma coisa dentro de si não o deixou.

Não era um sonho, não podia ser. Kate havia a visto também, então ela era real. Ela estava ali.

"Não seja ridículo, Edmund." Assim que James escutou a voz dela, congelou no lugar. Ela estava com ódio, e isso ele reconhecia facilmente pelo seu tom de voz. Pela primeira vez, desviou sua atenção para o homem que estava encarando Juliet. Ele tinha uma expressão arrogante e um sorriso esnobe no rosto.

"Não se atreva a falar comigo nesse tom, Juliet." A loira preparou-se para se afastar do homem, mas foi impedida já que este a segurou pelo pulso. "Não é por que você sobreviveu a um acidente de avião que vai começar a agir desse jeito comigo. Ponha-se em seu lugar."

James continuou parado no lugar em que estava incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento. Duvidava que ainda estivesse respirando enquanto observava a cena. Soltando o pulso de Juliet com violência, Edmund se afastou da loira.

No momento em que Juliet se virou e o encontrou parado há alguns metros de distância, James não pode fazer outra coisa se não correr na direção dela. Os poucos metros que os separavam pareceram eternos, e suas pernas pareciam que não teriam forças o suficiente para carregá-lo até lá.

Não percebeu em que momento chegou até ela. Mas ao sentir os braços de Juliet envolvendo seu pescoço, abraçou-a mais forte e sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez que o ar entrava de fato em seu peito. Não se esforçou para evitar as lágrimas que rolaram pelo seu rosto. Ela estava ali, viva e era tudo que ele precisava.

"Juliet..." A voz dele estremeceu ao dizer o nome dela. Passou a mão pelo longo cabelo loiro e a puxou para mais perto. "_I got you, baby"_

Juliet tirou seu rosto que estava enterrado no ombro dele, e o encarou nos olhos. Passou a mão pelo seu rosto, repousando-as na lateral da face de James. Deixou uma leve risada soltar pelos seus lábios antes de dizer: "_Kiss me James"_

"_You got it, blondie"_ Foi tudo que ele disse antes de unir os lábios dela com os seus em um beijo lento e apaixonado.

**N/A: Sim, eu cortei o reencontro deles pela metade. Prometo mais Suliet nos próximos capítulos. Agora nossos heróis estão juntos, mas estão presos na Ilha onde começaram... Por favor, comentem, critiquem, argumentem, sugiram, estou aberta a novas possibilidades. Obrigada (e parabéns) por chegar até aqui ;)**


End file.
